Entwined In A Rose
by shibbypsycho14
Summary: Starts off during Season 1 Finale Tempest. Clark must loose a love to realize another. Even when he finds his other love will everything still stand strong?
1. Default Chapter

It stung, the prick of her fingernail as she attempted to grasp my flesh. Of course a mere fingernail wouldn't bother me, but the real pain came from my actions. I just broke her heart again. I wonder how long she had been waiting for a night like tonight, when just the two of us were together. I ran out on her to save Lana Lang. I mean hell, our lips were caressing each others. The tornado must be tempting Lana right now.

"Chloe….", I miss her already, I really miss her. Right now though I knew that Lana was in trouble. Call it a sixth sense to realize another's fears. As I sprinted through Smallville…. I had never known everything became so blurry. To bad I didn't have time to think of that, it was a pretty clear sign.

"Clark!...Clark!...Clark!...". Oh my god am I too late? I cant be, "Clark!...", I cant let Lana die.

"LANA! LANA!" my attempts to gain her attention faded amongst fleeing cars. "This corn should be ripe by now", our farm usually had quite the crop amongst the area. Bursting through the edges of our land it hit me," how the hell could I be thinking about our corn when Lanas still out there". Searching everywhere I could I knew time was running out, but I cant give up on her. The bus station….maybe she hadn't made it all the way back here yet. I looked up, "Another tornado….".

Lana was no where in sight. The tornado was right there. No way I can find her now. I wanted to cry. I turned to check behind me. Nothing but a tagged telephone pole. Then I flew….thrashing through the pole. I laid there for a second, taking in the fact two splintered steaks were trying to burrow into my flesh. "Holy shit" Lana's car door thrusts off my back as I regained my posture. I half stepped towards the tornado, glaring right through its core. "I'm coming Lana". Here I go, ascending full speed into a tornado.

It took a mere second, the wind ripped at my body dragging me into its depths. "LAN…." my voice captured by the wind before it even made its escape. I just spotted her truck. Not so afraid of flying now that I really need it. I'm getting closer though. Too close. I sawed halfway through her hood. Glad I can still reach out to the side. I pulled my self around, getting in through where the door used to be. "…." There she was, dangling out the other side, crying out to me. I snatched her hand, dragging her back into me.

"Clark... thank…. you " she could hardly breath. "Cla…"

"Shhhhh" sweeping a stray hair strand off of her face. "Were gonna be fine." The tornados edge was coming up fast. Were about to be thrown right out. "LANA GET READY!".

I feel like spit right now. The way the tornado just flung us out. "Shit". Were really high. This is gonna suck. Lana groaned once my body encased hers. Here it comes.

Her shrills deafened my hearing. I'll stay down for a second. Let everything calm down. "Lana were ok", I sat her up against my side.

"Cla...rk...it hurts...so..bad…" her speratic rasps for air were fading.

"Lana... Lana!...LANA!" ,shes not breathing. Oh my god. I dashed off, cradling her body in my arms, towards the hospital.

"DOCTOR!" I was a mess. I could barley see, sweat burning at my eyes. "Doctor, save her, shes not breathing anymore" escorting myself along with the doctor I was forced back into the waiting room while Lana was rushed into the E.R.

I'm so numb. Feel quite hazy too. I wonder how long I've been here, waiting for the Doc to come out and tell me shes alright. Something still isn't sitting well with me though. Just have this gut feeling….

"CLARK!" Lana's scream rang throughout the hospital…. But it became much too still afterwards. It was all slow motion after that. I threw security up into the ceiling, shattered the doors right off their hinges. The doctors momentarily forgot about Lana as I was 'magically' there holding her hand.

I glared up, unreceiving of any reassuring stares. "Clark….Mrs. Lang has passed on….a massive brain hemorrhage….there was too much blood loss for us to do anything." I'm crying. Right here, I still feel her hand within mine. "Were extremely sorry Clark…." I couldn't hear what the doctor just said. I was deaf….blind….mute. My feet began moving. I cant do anything. I just let her fingers slide right through mine, they didn't feel so soft anymore. She had needed me right then, called out my name to the whole world. They heard it, but they also heard her death. The whole world knew that I had failed Lana Lang. I felt my feet still moving, was I still in the hospital? How far have I walked? Am I walking?

"Hey Clark!...where the hell have you been?" Pete? There he was, I'm back at school?

"Pete….Lana….I couldn't save…."

Pete cut me off "Chloes missing Clark….We cant find her anywhere….."


	2. Chapter 2

Pete just glared me down for a moment." We think one of the tornadoes swept by and took her off". I can tell he was having a hard time with this "Everyones doubting shes even alive stil".

I cant believe this, first Lana and now Chloes missing too. Its all my fault. The only reason Chloe would've even been outside was to chase after me. Why am I always hurting everyone. "Pete go inside and tell them….tell em….Lana…." I was still in disbelief.

"What about Lana?" How can I tell him this.

"Lanas….shes.. dead…." I cant take it. Here comes the tears again.

"What…." Pete was agape at the news. Smallville's most beautiful girl dead? He just turned back towards the entrance.

"I'm sorry" I whispered towards him, but it wouldn't do any good. I cant let Chloe die too. I checked around and saw that the tornado had gone west. Please Chloe….I need you.

Suede shoes tapped along the bland halls of Smallville's hospital. A Black Jacket swaying side to side with the commanding clank of exquisite buttons.

"Sir you're not allowed back here" The nicely clad man was stopped by the towering security guard.

"Get out of my way" A flash behind the man's glasses had the security guard bowing back against the wall. "Thank you" His infamous smirk showing off the gratitude of his own personal power. He was left with no more distractions throughout the hospital.

"Mr. Luthor…..What are you doing here?" the doctors were obviously shocked at the presence of the millionaire.

"Mrs. Lang's condition….please?"

"We're very sorry sir but Mrs. Lang was beyond saving when the Kent boy brought her in"

Lex's eyes left the window of Lana's room, "Kent…."

"CHLOE!" I cant believe I'm about to fail again. First Lana, now Chloe. I cant handle this. "CHLOE!"

"Clark!" Pete was waving me down. "Clark we found her, shes being taken to the hospital right now!"

They found her. Thank god. Wait…."Pete, hows she doing!"

"Shes fine man, cmon lets go" Chloe's beetle pulled up behind Pete. "Mr. Sullivan can give us a ride over." I ran over to the car and off we went.

Its pestering me, I could've been there forever ago. I'm about ready to jump out right now and just superspeed over there. But they said shes alright so I guess I can wait. I think Pete was feeling that way too. He was stuck too the window. Without the superspeed part I'm sure.

"Mr. Sullivan its fastest if you make this right" Pete and his backseat driving, I guess I was right though. His little tip did help, it only took a few more minutes.

Its weird walking through these doors again. It had to have been only two hours since I brought Lana in here. The tornadoes are taking my friends one by one.

"Exscuse me, my names Gabe Sullivan, my daughter Chloe was brought here a few moments ago" his sadness quivered in his words .

"Sorry sir, your daughter is in the E.R. right now, we cant let you in."

"Fine. Fine" waiting is all we can do yet again. These chairs were uncomfortable.

Pete suddenly rose "I'm a go outside for a few minutes", and he was gone.

Mr.Sullivan obviously wanted Pete to leave for a bit, his fixation upon Pete confirmed that. "Clark, can we talk for a minute….", he was obviously upset.

"Sure thing" Mr. Sullivan had spilt his coffee in this chair….oh well it isn't too bad.

"Clark….as much as I want to be there for my little girl when this is all over…." Very upset indeed. "….I just have a feeling that you'll be of more help to her than I can….and I would really like it if you would just….i don't know….just maybe spent a little more time with her than you had planned to…." shedding his tears, unable to withstand it anymore, he let his words fade.

"Mr. Sullivan you don't have to worry about that at all. Chloe is my best friend and no matter what I'll make sure that shes ok." burning inside, the last few words had a bit too much 'passion' in them.

His hand shot out and I took it. My firm grip in return assured him that I had meant what I said.

"Excuse me" The doctor gained our attention. "You can see your daughter now. Just don't touch her right arm or either legs, they're severely broken."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Pete, the doc said that Chloes ok but shes pretty busted up" Guess he was done with the whole fresh air thing for now.

"Awesome, that's really good to hear" I motioned him to sit. "Whats up?"

"Oh nothing its just that Mr. Sullivan is with Chloe and he'll probably be a while"

"Alright….Hey Clark?" I knew this question was coming.

"Yeah Pete?..." I really don't want to answer this.

"Why would Chloe had even gone outside in the first place?"

_ Because she was following after me_…." I'm not sure Pete, I mean**-**"

"And where'd you go?" Now I wish he hadn't interrupted me. Dam, what the hell can I tell him.

"Well Pete I was….I was-"

"Clark you can go see her now." That was close. Removing myself from this coffee soaked chair is quite favorable though.

"Is she awake?" Mr. Sullivan turned back towards me.

"Yes, and shes waiting for you" Our earlier conversation was obviously hot in his mind. A simple nod on my behalf allowed him to relax a bit.

Here I am walking along, staring through each and every window I can. I'm curious. About the baby being held in room 142, the Police man with a hole in his arm in room 143, but really its just to keep myself from thinking about Chloe. To keep myself from crying. Room 144. Chloe's room. The door swung open easier than they usually do here.

"Clark…." Well at least I don't have to break the ice.

"Hey Chlo, how are ya feelin?"

"Dandy, they pumped me with a titanic serving of morphine"

"You amaze me"

"And whys that?" She was looking for a laugh.

"No matter what you still have your wit" Yup this got her.

She cracked a smile my way. "Clark….why'd you leave"

I cant tell her. "Chloe I really don't want to talk about this now, I promise in a few days or so we will but please, just not now."

"Alright Clark, that sounds fine" Yeah, shes disappointed and probably angry, which she has every right to be, but I really do hope to get this ouuta the way within the next few days.

Her silence is deafening, I'll change the subject, "Do you know how long you're staying here?"

"They figure about two weeks…." Tears streamlined her rosy skin. I reached out for her face. "Clark…."

I swept my hand up her cheek, waning away the tears, resting it on her forehead. She closed her eyes. "Chlo, I'm so sorry….for everything. For leaving you, for not being able to save you….I couldn't save you." I'm watching her place her hand on my face but I can't feel it. " I couldn't save you. It was my fault….and you're hurting because of me"

"No, I'm hurting beca-"

"You have to leave now sir." What an impatient nurse.

"I'll just be another moment miss."

She wasn't going to have any of it. "No, you will leave _now_ sir"

This wasn't going to work. "I'll be back soon Chloe"

Her faint eyes flickered with life for just a moment, "I know"

I left with such a sickness. Sleep didn't come easy that night.

School went the same as always the following week, except without Chloe. Or the Torch. Petes seemed bothered all day. I wonder whats the matter.

"Students, school is ending early today and all after school activities are cancelled" Principal Reynolds' voice boomed out of the loud speakers. "For the close friends of Mrs. Lang and all the others lost during the tornadoes, the school staff sends out their best hopes and wishes for you all."

Oh no. That's it. "Pete, Nell isn't haven't lana's funeral today is she?"

"Yeah Clark" He seemed uncertain of something. "You mean Nell didn't tell you?"

"No….she didn't" And she probably doesn't want me to know ever. "Pete, Ill see you there. I've got to go do something". I jogged through the front doors. I confirmed to myself the lot was clear, my body launched into full speed. Nell wasn't going to keep me from this.

A LuthorCorp truck, whys that here? "Hello?" I squeezed through the front door a bit. There were workers everywhere packing up all in sight. "Nell?"

"Clark….what a….surprise…." Her voice drifted to me, descending from the stairs. "I can guess why you're-"

"Why would you do this? You know how much Lana meant to me, I cant believe you didn't want me to come?" She was pissing me off.

"How dare you" her words….so cynical. "You're the reason my Lana is dead. You let us all down. You failed her and you failed her family. How can I live with the guilt if I let her killer stand amongst the people who truly cared for her. Get out".

I was Lana's killer in her eyes? How could she even come to think that? "I'll see you this afternoon Nell".


	4. Chapter 4

Theres that LuthorCorp truck again. Nell must be leaving straight from the funeral. "Oh my god…." The entire town is here, or close to it. Theres Pete, mom and dad, the Luthors too. Guess I'll sit next to mom and dad for now.

"Oh Clark here you are, I was wondering if you were going to come at all" Mom knew that Lana meant a lot to me, I hope she honestly didn't think I wasn't going to make it.

"Sorry I'm just moving a bit slow today…."

Chirping in, "I'm so sorry son", Dad was down too.

Looking up I noticed that Nell was saying some words over Lana's body. Petes waiting for her to finish. "Ima go over"

"Alright Son, take all the time you need"

The grass is so wet today. Of course it rained, it always rains when theres a funeral. Or at least when there are dead people around. A girl like Lana never really dies though. In towns like Smallville girls like Lana are remembered forever by anyone who knew her. And even when they pass on their kids will tell the stories of the perfect girl Lana Lang.

"Where's Nell…." The LuthorCorp truck revved up. I pivoted about to see her climbing in. She felt my eyes, looking up to face me. Lex had morphed her, all I saw was hate and disgust bearing back at me. "Nell…."

"You wont ever see her again" Lex….

"Why? Because you're locking her up in Metropolis?"

"Exactly, she's just another pawn my friend, just another pawn." I had to see his eyes.

"You've changed Lex..." such hate in them.

"Of course I have, I'm ridding myself of my Achilles heel" rremoving his hand of my shoulder, Lex Luthor slivered away. "Please don't become a pawn dear Clark….that just might deter from the fun."

Struggling in a glaring tug-o-war, "Ill keep that in mind", that's all I had to say. Lana was awaiting me.

Man this is quite the coffin. Flowers engraved around it. The type of thing Lana would feel comfortable dying in. What the hell am I saying.

"Hey Lana..." your dead I cant believe this. "I failed you….you're going to haunt me for the rest of my life." What monster could have done this? "I almost lost Chloe too. You meant so much to me, how could I have lost you like this" I'm a monster. "Forget it….I love you, good bye."

Here's this sting again….just like when I left Chloe. Numbing my entire body, I rock this way and that.

"Clark…." Mom? Is that you? "Clark what's wrong?"

"Mo-ack" Vomit….I'm choking on vomit.

"Clark!", rubbing my back. "It's ok, just try to breathe honey"

"Mom….I'm fine, I've got to go" her worry escalated as I just shot out of her hands.

"Clark….?"god she was beautiful.

"Hey Chloe" she's my best friend how can I think of her like this.

"Did you go to the funeral?"

"Yeah….I didn't feel like hanging around"

"I'd probably feel the same way…." Why does she look so sad?

"Hey….what's wrong?" all she did was avert her gaze. "C'mon Chloe you know you can tell me anything"

Tears. I hate to see tears. I feel just as terrible. "I wanna know why you left?" Oh shit.

"Chloe I don-"

"Clark were talking about this now." No more tears. I'm hurting her again. As if what I have to tell her wont make it worse. Lana, Lana's the reason I left. Lana's the reason I've always hurt you. I loved Lana, and now I'm feeling things for you too. I know its going to sound so typical me but….I'm sorry. Now how can I tell her all that.

"Chloe, you need to let me say everything I want to say before you say a single word okay?"

I think she saw what was coming. "Alright Clark…."

"I left...because of Lana…." Man, she wont even look at me. " I know what you're thinking and you're wrong actually. Somehow as I was looking for her I was noticing weird stuff when I should have solely been searching for her. My feelings for Lana began to fade away in that tornado. And I think my feelings for you-" she bore through my soul with that intuitive glare of hers. I can't believe I almost said that. Dam it Chloe, how could I have done this too you….I mean look at you, I wanna save you from your pain. "I gotta go, sorry" I left as quickly as possible. Though It hit me as I leaned against her door. "Its good to see a real smile from you Chlo."

Twilight had swallowed the world by the time I walked out of the hospital, and who other than Smallville's favorite billionaire would wait for his pal to give him a ride home.

"Evening Clark" He still seemed odd, the weight of the world eclipsed behind his shoulders.

" Lex" the nod of my head would suffice for now. He's twitching….severely weak but its there. A normal person wouldn't have noticed it. "It seems you're here for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Life's not so exciting at 135 m.p.h., at least when you don't need a car to make it to Metropolis in ten minutes. But I guess this was Lex Luthor's way of escaping. Maybe he thought if he could go fast enough he'd blast off to another time. One without his father, without Metropolis, with Lana Lang. All this had to do with Lana, although the connection isn't clicking. Chloe could've figu….the windmill. It was looking so weathered after the tornados. In fact, I'm surprised it's still standing. The tattered weeds slung from the posts imitating vines.

"I believe you're very familiar with this place, Clark?" he seemed so happy.

"Yeah, I've been here with Lana a couple of times."

"This was one of Lana's favorite places in the whole world, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." The 13th step was missing from when she had kicked through it on her 9th birthday. I remember her wailing as she ran to our picnic. The 16th was still stained with her blood when her arm had nicked the nail during that same fall.

"Yeah….Lets go."

Pacing back against the zephyr, reseating myself in the Porsche. Staring out my window, the unlatching of Lex's entrance never came. We weren't 'going'. "Lex!" he had climbed nearly half of the windmill already. I doubt this thing is gonna stand much more, but, oh well. "Lex this thing isn't too safe."

"C'mon Clark, it's just a bit shaky" He's on top of the world. It's amazing, how could such a drastic change occur. I could never worry about this part of Lex, the child he never got to be. "Man, its beautiful up here….all of Metropolis is in view, you can see every bit of Smallville too."

"Lex….I'm not sure why you brought me here, but I'm glad you did."

A feeling of reassurance settled in me at the embrace of his arm on my shoulder, "I thought you would be"

We hung up there for a few hours. We wouldn't talk much. But when we did it was usually about Lana.

"How's the food?" What kinda question is that.

"You know, it's a hospital, same as always"

"Yeah I guess you're right, aren't you…."

"Dad….I'm fine. You know that I'm fine. Stop worrying about it" he still wasn't all hip-hip-hooray though. "Hey they said I'm doing so good that I might be able to start physical therapy next week."

"Really, that's great. Real good news to hear" Losing my weary eyes to the scan of pale blue walls, my sights drifted upon the clock.

"You gotta get to work Dad"

Hesitating to leave, "Are you sure you're ok? I mean I can call in sick for today."

"Dad, go to work. I'll be fine" Boosting him through the door with a smile. It was quite relieving for him to be going, for now at least.

"So Sullivan, What to do? What to do?" Stressing my good arm towards the night table, I grabbed the pad and pen. Just because I'm crippled doesn't mean I can't work on next weeks paper. A memorial article for Lana sounds fitting.

**An Unfitting End**

_ Smallville High has had it's share of tragedy's this year. The Victim of Sean Kelvin(R.I.P.), The life that Jodi Melville took(R.I.P.), those hurt by Eric Summers' path of destruction, the election fiasco, and Principal Kwan's death(R.I.P.). We as students have endeavored quite a year. Most recently we have lost a….have lost a…._

Dam, what the hell should I call her. Lana and I were never really friends but c'mon, I'm a reporter, I write these stories all the time and I cant figure out a fitting word for her. "Jeez, I'm loosing my touch"

"Sweetie you really shouldn't be writing like that" Nurse Louise was so sweet, but definitely wasn't convincing enough to stop me from finishing the final paper of the year. "Let me just put that back…."

"You think so huh? I'm finishing this dam paper you hear me Louise" we both giggled through our respective smiles.

On her way out, "Fine, but don't move about too much…."

So, where was I? Oh yeah, so what to call Lana….Princess….girl next door? Yeah that sounds good. "10:34….I'll sleep on it"

Each morning would arise with an indecisive sunshine on how to write off the year at Smallville High. The rest of the article had been completed, but what to call Lana….oddly enough it's an extremely difficult word to come up with. Even as Mr. Kent carted me out to some real air, my dad being away for LuthorCorp, I'm still loosing the struggle over this ordeal.

**In It For The Long Haul**

_ Smallville High has had it's share of tragedy's this year. The Victim of Sean Kelvin(R.I.P.), The life that Jodi Melville took(R.I.P.), those hurt by Eric Summers' path of destruction, the election fiasco, and Principal Kwan's death(R.I.P.). We as students have endeavored quite a year. Most recently we have lost a , Lana Lang. Lana Lang was the type of girl who defined Smallville. Head Cheerleader, multiple winner of Miss Smallville, Girlfriend to the starting Quarterback, the traditional values of tiny towns such as ours. Each of us has had a steak pierced through our hearts a one time or another during this rough year. We as students have pulled together to show we can now face any issue that may ever arise within our lives. I mean once you've dealt with death in the manner we have, how can you not be prepared._

"So what do you think?"

"It's a nice, little look back….it'll be taken well minus the ending, it's not…."

"I hope so….thanks Mr. Kent, for everything"

"Its no worry at all Chloe, you know you're part of the family"


	6. Chapter 6

"CLARK!"

"WHAT IS IT DAD!" blurring through our cornfields, I jolted at the sight of Chloe. "Shit"

"Don't worry Clark, she's sleeping…." Man that would've been a tough one to get out of. My father was pretty straight forward with his intentions, his cocked eyebrow was no exception.

Relieving him of his pushing duties, I grabbed Chloe's wheelchair and strolled her up to the front door. Gently raising it I walked her chair through the door and up to my room.

"I can handle this one son" he slowly caressed her body into the feathered pillows. "She'll be sleeping until the afternoon I'd say"

I gave a slight chuckle, imagining what she would do now that she can go back to school.

"You should take Chloe out for dinner tonight-"

"Dad…."

"Believe me, she really wants it…."

What? She really wants it? I know she liked me enough to want to dance with me but how far do her feelings go? And how did dad know that? "You think so huh?"

"Believe me son, it would really make up for the past 2 weeks"

"Yeah I guess you're right…." He departed down the hall. "Dad I should probably stay with her- "

"Go finish your chores, she's ok now "

Rolling my eyes, I knew he was right, "Alright." It would only take another minute or two anyway. Curling my fingers through my hair I gave her one last stare, "Where should I take you for dinner?"

"How can you do this to me?" Such a frightened little puppy.

"How can I do this? You did this to yourself. Thinking you can pull this cheap elementary scandal, against me of all people." Huddling into the corner the same exact way.

"What are you going to do…..?"

"I have multiple options my friend. I can have you sent to Jail…." No he wouldn't enjoy that one. That would ruin his company's entire reputation."….Or I can have you killed…." Here we go. He's rendering right in front of me. "….Or you can give me total control over every single aspect of your company." Hahahahaha, look at him writhe. His choice was obvious. I would gain control, slowly start its demise, and bring it down in one final swift action. "Please sign on the line"

This one moment may be the turning point for my career. My father would surely bring me back to Metropolis after this fine display. He signed his entire life over to me.

"Lex Luthor, you're a monster" Ahhh, a showing of bravado. Too little, too late I'm afraid.

"A monster….", Bearing my smirk into his pudgy face. "….No, not a monster my dear friend. I am your God"

"Sir, you have a guest at the front door."

Shooting my attention to the butler. "Who is it?"

" It is young master Kent, sir."

Gazing back to the puppy dog, "Please have him come in, my guest was just leaving."

The fool dropped the papers onto the coffee table and departed out the side door. Clark arrived just in time to miss him.

"Hey Lex."

"Clark, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I need a favor though ."

Pouring myself a glass of champagne, "Anything for you Clark."

"Well, I wanna take Chloe out to dinner tonight and I was hoping that I can bring her here…."

"She's out of the hospital? That's wonderful, and of course you can bring her here. I'll have my chefs cook you anything you want. I'll have a table set up in here for you two as well." For all the times he had come to me wanting advice about Lana, he sure got over her quickly.

"Thanks so much Lex, Is about 8:00 alright?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry to say I must be on a trip to Metropolis at about the same time, so I wont be able to greet you"

"No problem, I should get going. Thanks again Lex, it really means a lot to her."

"I'm sure it does, have a splendid evening Clark"

Off he went back to his quaint little farmhouse. I'll miss that house, the picture perfect traditional farmhouse.

"C'mon, where are you taking me?" She has no clue, I hope this cheers her up.

"You'll see in a moment." I wheeled her though the vast hallways of Lex's mansion. The Butler was awaiting us at the Living room doors, allowing us through…."Wow….", Lex really went all out with this table. I guess we underdressed, heh.

"What is it. I wanna see." Gliding her leg underneath the table, I disposed of her blindfold. "Clark….oh my god"


	7. Chapter 7

This is a moment I would remember forever. I didn't realize it then but it happened. Tonight I fell in love with my best friend, Chloe Sullivan. Her cheeks. Her rosy cheeks glittered of the lame flicker about the room. Her eyes had never seemed so blue. "So Chloe, what would you like to drink?"

She couldn't answer, staring at the extravagance Lex had put together. Sliding her fingers along the table cloths edge, she realized I had spoken to her "Sorry what's that?"

"What would you like to drink?" a quiver of a chuckle escaped my lips.

"Oh….water will be fine"

Dad was right, this really did make up for a lot. I cant believe I ran out on this girl. She was stunning. "So Chloe what do you think?"

"Clark I cant believe you did this….I mean I figure Lex had this all put together, but for you to want to do this for me….thank you" I've never seen her happier.

"Well I'm just glad to see you finally cheering up."

"So, um….what options do we have for dinner?" I could tell she was masquerading her true questions.

"Anything you want actually"

"Is that so? Well lets put Lex's words to the test."

"Excuse me" she ushered the waiter over.

"Yes?"

"Can I have anything I want?"

"Of course you can miss"

"Then I'll have a cheeseburger"

"Are you sure that's all you want?" I thought she would've gone for something a bit more exotic.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Make that two cheeseburgers then" Off he went, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, is the Torch planning anything special for the end of the year?"

"Not really, I put together a quick little look back, but so much has happened that I figured I'd leave it to everyone else to make their own thoughts for the year."

"That sounds like a good idea, best not flare anyone up."

"Yeah ,especially since the tornadoes were so recent."

"Yeah…." I cant lie. I might have been deterring from Lana but she's dead. It hurts.

Chloe's sparkle was fading, "Thinking about Lana?"

"Chlo, Lana's dead and it hurts to think about it.", Maybe? "It's my fault she's dead anyway?"

That peaked her attention, "What do you mean?"

"Chloe, I want to tell you something, but you have to promise me one thing"

He's actually opening up to me. Will Clark Kent's mystery end tonight? "Anything Clark."

Taking in one last breath of secrecy, "I'm about to give you the story of the century Chloe, and I have to trust you'll never tell a single soul in your life…."

"Mr. Luthor, we're very late sir, we have to leave now"

"Yes I'm coming" the rotors were starting to pick up on the far side of the mansion.

"Hold on one second pilot." I slid my way to the side door of my living room.

"It's my fault she's dead anyway?" What? What the hell is Clark talking about?

"I'm about to give you the story of the century Chloe, and I have to trust you'll never tell a single soul in your life…." Clark….? Oh my god, Clark.

I never even felt it, but the smirk bore its way upon my lips and never left during the entire trip to Metropolis. "Clark Kent….Chloe Sullivan….and Lex Luthor, the three advocates of the greatest story ever" God will come to tremble at my name.

"Clark…." Oh no, could I have scared her away.

"Please don't' be scared Chlo, I don't want to push you away"

"Clark, you haven't pushed me away, you trusted me with your greatest secret. Its just a little shocking. All this time….all this time, this was going on and you didn't let anyone in?"

"No, you're the first person I've ever told." I still can't tell if she's a hundred percent on this." I mean of course my parents know but…." She flashed her signature smile and I knew it was all going to work out.

We took a walk around the Luthor's lake to get some fresh air. Well it was mostly for Chloe to get some air, but the breeze felt nice.

"So Mr. Super Duper, what exactly can you do?"

"Well…." Picking up a stick I threw it as hard as I could to the other side of the lake. "Pay attention." I showered the night with water drops, my feet propelling me through the surface of the lake and back. She grabbed the stick out of my hand in shock.

"Holy shit Clark, you're amazing."

"Heh, yeah well, I have other abilities but we can save those for another windy night."

"Yeah it is getting late" We strolled back to the truck and off we went to my peaceful home.

She was out by the time we got back. Taking her to my bed, I laid her down amidst the pillows. I held onto her hand for a few moments and then started to get up.

"Thanks for tonight Clark, It was wonderful"

"No problem Chlo, now get back to sleep"


End file.
